Flash Obsession
by Kames Over All
Summary: "You don't think he's…" the tall brunette trails off. This conversation just got awkward. "Think he's what?" Kendall questions, now interested in what the girl was implying. She grinned. Kames mpreg! Multi - Chapter!
1. Wow didn't see that coming

**Okay so once upon a time, there was said boy named Jarett. This specific boy had so many crazy ass ideas but no time to write, so he sent out a search, and found just what he was looking for, a group of Kames writers... specifically built up with, henderlover, thatkameslover51, kamesluv315, jamesxkendallxkames and so many more writters! This specific story started from a simple request Enjoy! Cowriten with thatKameslover51! We are such.A great team!**

* * *

**Kendall Knight – Diamond:**

James' shallow breathing lifted his chest only to relapse, sinking back to its original position. I noticed his bangs, outlined with sweat, sticky and attached to his forehead. My smile only grew as he shifted around, exhaling a deep breath through a heavy pant. Stroking the hair from his eyes, my voice emitted a soft whisper.

"Jamie – boo, come on sweetie," I gently rubbed up and down his back, "wake up."

I stare down at him, _god is he amazing_. He has it all, the looks, a splay smile, his natural bling. The mahogany mix in his solid bister hair, along with the ginger glow that radiates from his skin. His strong cheek bones, dabbled over with slightly lighter freckles.

The golden streaks that rip through his hazel eyes capture you, so mystifying. Every defined detail, his body is a godly work of art.

His spark of life inspires you. Optimistically involved, very bold with his actions. So encouraging and overly confident, something that drives me all the time.

Yes, I, Kendall Francis Knight – Diamond, am the luckiest man in the world.

James groans, his voice still angelic as normal, no matter what it is, his tone is modeled to perfection. Simply put as 'indescribable.'

As I face back to reality, his stare is deeply focused into mine. Blank, expressionless.

"Kendy, we gone over this a million times, beauty has this required thing, remember what it is?"

"sleep?" I question. According my husband, beauty has a lot of "required things"; this was only one of the hundreds.

"Right, and in order to look like this," he motions his hands over his body, gliding over each individual curve, "it's very, very important." I chuckle and nod my head.

"Sweetie Pie, it's 4:26 in the afternoon," He glances at the bold red print displayed in the clock, his eyes, popping out, wide and disturbed. "I was wondering if you were hungry?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He stretched a groan as his head glued itself to my clothed chest.

I pounced off our bed landing flat on my stomach. _'ouch, okay .That hurt.'_ My legs slipped against the hard wood floor as I stumbled onto my feet. Turning, I watch James tumble backwards in laughter. God I love him.

I lowered myself and clutch him in my arms. Upon taking some extra cargo, he wrapped his tangled legs around my waist, connecting his flawless hair to my lower neck, and hooking his arms under my shoulders.

I waltzed out into the open apartment, abnormally quiet. It was our 'thought' that after we got married, we should move out on our own. 2J was getting to practical. Anyway, what we thought would end in some privacy, actually introduced a new monster. Constant visits.

Ending up in the living room, I slowly lowered James to the floor, where his socks had caused a loss of balance. And in the end, there was no getting out of that situation, James was a born klutz.

"K – K -" he gulped, "endy!" he screeched as he gave in to gravity.

"Jamie!" I mocked as I purposely toppled next to him. He just laughed, as I connected our foreheads together. Soft whispers:

"Hi."

"Hey."

"I love you." I announced ever so softly. He planted a sloppy wet kiss to my own lips, both of us curling into a smile.

"I love you to – oo!" he yelped as I dominated his face once more. We kissed till air was required. Leaving James to retreat and gasp first. '_Curse our stupid human breathing needs.' _

Catching my heart rate back to a normal pattern, I forced out a puff of air, flaring out my bangs. Copycat, he did the same.

We both love each other so much, the feeling is out to everyone as mutual. And let me tell you, Nothing. Will. Ever. Change. That.

**. . .**

"James, what do you want to eat?" my voice echoed through the seemingly empty home. Well, it wasn't exactly empty, we had some furniture… but, lately our focus had been finance over shopping.

"Whatever babe. Just make sure it's filling." His point is very clear, and I shut the cabinets, the lack of edible material had become annoying. Right now, would probably be a good time to go shopping.

"James baby, I need to make a run to the store, do you want anything in specifics?" James shot me a look, fear ripped through him. For some reason, James had a huge fear of me leaving him, not forever, but he didn't like it when I had to go somewhere.

"K – Kendall." He sounded shattered, his voice cracking every so often. I knew he hated this, and I would normally take him cause he always wanted to come. But with his recent lack of energy, and constant nausea moments, the risk was too high. I became reluctant, and less confident with that agreement.

His body shot up and dashed to the refrigerator, eggs? Milk? He wrecked through the cabinets, oil? And… brownie mix? I just watched in amazement, wow, he was really adamant to keep me around this time.

"Uh, what are you doing?" my eyebrows rose and pushed together with confusion.

"fixing us dinner, what else does it look like?" he snapped, I wasn't hurt though, he was very sensitive and I understood. You see, as a married couple, we have devolved a way to understand and have consideration towards each other's emotions.

"well, it looks to me like your stressing." I frown, when he is upset I'm upset, when he is happy, I'm happy, when he gets pissed, I get pissed, and vice versa, obviously making a perfect couple.

The negative comments seem to roll off our shoulder now, yeah, when we came out, we lost a lot of fans, but we were okay, we loved each other, and that's all that mattered as it still does today. Divorce was not in our vocabulary, it would never happen. The words 'Soul Mates' is what keeps us so sure.

"And Honey, we can't have brownies for dinner, we are men, big strong men, and we need food, yummy real food." I try a hardy laugh to see if he would lighten up, his reaction was the exact opposite of what was intended, he looked ready to cry.

I walked over to him as his quick stirring stopped. Grasping his hands with mine, the slight squish of the escaped batter melted over our skin. I took his hands, and pulled a finger into my mouth, sucking in the rich flavor.

"why do you have to leave?" I hate this part; this tends to be the time when he freaks. I never like seeing James upset, and I can't normally say no to him, but this time, I was more worried about his health.

"Baby, calm down." An immediate direction, and in attempt to sooth him I pulled his hand to my heart giving him a knowing look. "I'm not even going to be that long. 10 minutes max, I'm only going down to the Publix, you know the one on Sunset?" he nods, and then changes his mind.

"But what if you don't come back?"

"I will James."

What about robbers, or serial killers?"

"Haven't heard anything about that on the news James."

"but, what if?"

I sigh, grasping him by the waist and lifting him to the counter. I cup his cheeks. "I'll be back, nothing will get you, I will always protect you love. Now, Forever n` Always."

He nods.

"and Jamie, you know I love you so much, right?"

He nods again, finally softening up. He leans in,

"I – I love you too." I place my hands on his thighs as his long legs dangle below. I pace my hands steadily, rubbing up and down, softly lulling him away from negative thoughts.

"stop worrying, you're not losing me without a fight. I will come back, I promise… and we will spend the whole night snuggling if you want."

"R – really?"

"yes baby really." I respond snickering a bit, I have the cutest husband in the world!

"I love you Kendy." James giggled with glee hoping off the counter into my arms.

"Forever n` always boo – boo!" I imitate a little kid's speech and press our lips together. We've been 'together' for 6 years, and married for 3, somehow sparks still fly. Against all odds, we will make it.

**. . .**

**Narrator:**

Kendall's own scribbles had become harder to read every time he wrote something. Finally able made out he last thing on the list, _'sour pickles :P' _it was probably the easiest legible thing on the wrote it. He rushed over to the canned isle, and literally made a head on collision with another cart.

"Oh, I'm sorry my ba- " He looked up to see Carlos with a frozen grin. At his side was his girlfriend, Hannah. She wasn't too smart in the first place. She sat there waving her pale hand in front of his face. Still no response.

"I think he is broken." She spoke. The blonde slapped my hand to his face.

"so stupid," He mumbled. And that worried him, cause she was 6 months pregnant with Carlos' kid. Scary right?

Kendall parted his fingers and peeped through them. Grateful to see Logan, but not really surprised. He and Logan had been talking a lot recently, the raven haired boy mainly vented his disgust with being force to tag along with Carlos and Hannah. Carlos' request since Logan was the doctor out of the four.

"Kendall what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Them same as you, I would assume, James and I needed stuff for meals." The blonde quirks an eyebrow, giving off his famous smirks.

"oh, how is your Jamie – boo?" Kendall smiles, he loved when people referred him as Kendall's Jamie.

"Great, actually. Although he has had some major nausea and has been excessively tired. Like today, he didn't wake up till 430 roughly."

"Still?" Logan questioned. Kendall and already spoken to him about this.

"yeah."

"You don't think he's…" the tall brunette trails off. This conversation just got awkward.

"Think he's what?" Kendall questions, now interested in what the girl was implying. She grinned.

"You know…" he shook his head.

"no I don't!" Hannah traces her hand over her stomach.

Well, what if he was, Preggers!" that's it, Kendall's mouth dropped. How stupid was this girl?

"Yo bitch be cray cray Carlos." Kendall jokes. Carlos pouts.

"Kendall!" Carlos yells pointing his nose into the air. "Oh yeah, well your bitch be Preggers!" Kendall gave a thoughtful look, _was that even a word?_

"Ugh," Kendall groans turning away. "forget it… I got to go, James is probably freaking out." He starts waving his hand in the air. "We'll catch up later Logan."

"Bye Kenny – boy, and tell James that the next eight, nine… or whatever number of months are left are going to be a living hell!"

"Medically impossible!" Logan snorts.

**. . . **

The barren halls were quiet, most of the couples had gone out as the usual nightly routine went. Thank god he was alone, cause when Kendall talks to himself, you could consider him a mass murder or something.

"that's so fucking ridiculous!" he mumbled through his breath. "How the hell?" the rest of his sentence transferred to thoughts. _James couldn't be pregnant, could he? No, no one he is a guy and two, guys can't get pregnant. _He let out a loud sigh, why was he getting so worked up over this? It was – wait!

At that moment a high pitched scream pierced the air. Kendall could only describe it as James. Kendall dropped all the bags, glass clattered and crack, and the crisp ruffle of plastic scrunched to the floor.

Not feeling he had enough time to get his keys, Kendall body slammed the door down, he stared at the open passage, _screw it, I'll fix it later._ He thought.

His heart stops at the scene in front of him, James' tear stricken face, slamming against the couch in pain. He let out a loud yelp, as he further pulled on his stomach, screaming in pain.

"Shit James!" the swift movements of Kendall's legs carried him over to his husband's side. He knelt down beside him scanning over the restless body in front of him.

"Oh my god, Baby I'm so sorry I broke a promise, what's wrong? Please Jamie tell me!"

"I – I'm not m – mad." James breathing strengthened as he blacked out, opening his eyes again moments later. James voice reappears raspy and harsh, so much pain pulsing through him… "K – Kendy, m – m – make I – it st – o – op." he blacks out again, same routine as last, his vision opening up again after a few moments.

This time he screamed. "Kendall! Ow! H – Help me!" he felt himself slipping. The darkness cased him in, and there was no quick response this time. James had passed out, leaving Kendall a wrecking mess.

"Jamie, what hurts?" Kendall questions, feeling his own tears forming in his eyes. He was normally the one not to cry, but when he was confused or his beloved brunette was in trouble or pain, tears just came out. No answer.

James lets out another pained whimper, tears streaming down his face faster. Kendall studies his body, not knowing what to do.

"Jamie, what's wrong, baby?" Kendall tries again, and now his tears we falling down his face.

"Make it stop Kend - d- dy. M - my..." James managed to mumble, losing his voice towards the end.

"Oh god. James! Jamie. Hang in there. I'm taking you to the doctors, just hold on baby." Kendall said, gently lifting the brunette off the couch and making his way down to his car.

**. . . **

A thin syringe penetrated James' thrashing body. It's a good thing he wasn't awake to see it, James hated needles, terrified wasn't even close to explain. His body soon became limp, as he gently drifted to sleep.

Kendall was still in a panic. Earlier he had called his mother down; he needed some support, in case he had to prepare for the worst. Scary thought. She rubbed his back slowly, trying to sooth him.

"M – mo – mom, I c – can't lose him, I love h – him so much." Kendall stuttered between sobs.

"I know sweetie, I know. And I'll promise you, he isn't going anywhere. He will stay right where he belongs, with you." She sighed. "I promise sweetie, I know he wont give in, you two love each other way to much."

"h – He's m – my everything."

"I know."

. . .

The doctor he had spoken with earlier had said he needed some tests, along with Kendall's consent. He promised nothing major was wrong with James, and he would be awake soon. That was 2 hours ago.

Kendall's puffy eyes scanned the bed, sleeping beauty. James' thumb was somewhat in his mouth and his legs closed in a ball. His breathing was even, still throughout time, he would create a soft helpless whimper.

The door opened, and the blonde shot a look. A doctor in whom Kendall hadn't scene before entered the room, clipboard in hand. Despite the lack of knowing, Kendall dashed.

"What's wrong with him?" she stayed silent, focused on her papers. Kendall's stomach sank, _please nothing bad. _She glances at the passed out boy covered in white sheets.

"Hello, what the hell is going on with my husband?" he had seething anger, did this woman not hear him the first time?

The doctor herself couldn't believe this. Over her many years, yes there have been cases, and yes she has done research but, never has she had to deal with something like this. _How was this even possible?_

"Just," Kendall sighed and rubbed James' ankle, "Please tell me he'll be okay, I – can't lose him, please." He pleads and the doctor I sent out of her daze, hearing the scared emotion of his voice.

"First off, just relax, he is fine." Kendall relaxed, a bit, only because it did give him hope, but didn't completely answer his constant questions.

She opens a file, and pulls out a glossy pair of papers. The edges scrap along the connecting parts. She hands the two pictures to Kendall, he looks confused, he was no doctor, but to him these looked like x-rays.

"W – What is that?" he pointed at a white blurry blob in the center of the black picture.

"A baby." She pointed out the obvious; Kendall sat there acting like he understood, then after it hit him his eyes popped from his head. The doctor walked up and led a bony finger around the page, "this," she was on the picture in Kendall's left hand, "is a one month sonogram, taken of a pregnant woman." She shifts to the other, "and this, was taken one hour ago from James. You're going to be a father, exciting right?"

Kendall nodded in disbelief and shock, "I know this seems confusing Mr. Knight but -"

She was cut off with the ruffle of sheets and a soft moan, Kendall turned, his face lit up as he witnessed James blinking to adjust to the light.

"J – Jamie!" he choked out, and gathered his partner in his arms. James started crying, "Shhh, it's okay baby, it's okay, you're not going anywhere and neither am I, we are here together, just the way it should be." Kendall had a freakish grin plastered across his features.

"whoa, Kendy, what's with the creeper look?" Kendall just shook his head.

"boo – boo, we're going to be parents." He said with glee. James' face dropped. How? Wait. No, no, no! H – he was, pregnant? No he wasn't a freak of nature? Kendall would have left him if that was the – no, no, no Kendall's going to leave him!

He starts crying, not noticing it until Kendall questions, and rubs away the tears, thumbing over the familiar cheek bone.

"Jamie, what's wrong honey?" Kendall asks worriedly whipping the tears off his husbands beautiful face.

"I can't be pregnant." He sobs out clenching onto Kendall.

"Aw, baby, yes you can. There's nothing wrong with it."

"No, you're gonna leave me cause I'm a freak and I c - can't do this alone a – and I c-can't live without you." James starts sobbing again. _Why would he think that?_

"Jamie –boy, if there is one thing you can always know, I will never abandon you, ever. You are my life, I'm excited for this, we are going to have our own child. Can you believe it?!"

"No I can't, where is this thing coming out of?" he lifts up his sweat pants and points to his penis. "and I believe I have that 9 inch piece of joy for a reason."

Kendall laughs, "not only does it bring joy to you, but it does wonders to me." He kisses James' nose, he was still sniffling out for air. James smiles, and then loses his emotional grip again.

Kendall tries to confront him, but James just shakes his head, crying even harder. Then and idea pops into the blonde's head.

"That day I married my best friend, you know the one with the crazy dreams, which by the way, always come true in the end." James halts his cries, gently listening to Kendall's soothing voice, "The one who obsesses over his looks, and tries to make himself look more beautiful, key word there tries. He doesn't realize he doesn't have to; he is the most beautiful person at any point in time, even without his 'cuda'" Kendall rubbed their noses together, James giggles. _So adorable._

"The one that makes me laugh just by laughing himself, creating a contagious addiction. The one that loves me for me, showing interest in my views and opinions." James holds Kendall closer, "The one that has complete and total trust in me, at all times. The one that I met 17 , well now it's 21, years ago and I will always look at with joy down the path of our tomorrow's knowing we will walk it together side by side, hand in hand and heart to heart." James' sobs re clear again, but this time with happy gushes of tears. He knew Kendall loved him, and he still meant every one of those words to this day.

"I love you James, always have – always will, noting can stop it. Not even this. Baby, I'll be here for you two, always. I love you so much."

* * *

**okay so the origional draft of this went from, 2,620 words, too in the end, 3,448 words... so I think it is amazing, and I love the fluff in this, like it's to die for! lmao, it is just too cute! Please Reveiw, me (Jarett) and Kayla (thekameslover51) would really appreciate it! love you veiwers! thanx!**


	2. Authors Note

**Hello Readers,**

**As promised the current stories on my page, ARE NOT going to one shots... I at the moment am going through many struggles with school and home life. Please excuse the lack of updates but I promise you there WILL be more, I just need some time.**

**Thank - You for Understanding,**

**Jarett**


	3. ¡Authors Note 2! PLEASE READ

Hello readers, I am adding yet another authors note to notify you that my stories are moving to my new account, by the end of November 24, 2012 this account will be completely drained, my new account is located at ~kendallKAMESjames this is a direct link... please subscribe to it if you are still intrested in the stories i write.

I am very sorry for changing things up, soimeone hacked into my account and i still have access, but the thought of someone else knowing how to get in even after i changed my password and email 3 times is a bit over edge for me... Please continue to follow, till next time

-Jarett

the former Kames Over All, and the new **kendallKAMESjames**


End file.
